1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a ceramic molding. More particularly, it relates to a process for producing a ceramic molding which comprises using an adduct of epoxidized polybutadiene with an organic amine as a binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ceramics are generally made from various materials and have various uses. Those obtained from, for example, ferrite, alumina, carborundum, silicon nitride or zirconia are processed by adding a binder comprising one or more organic compounds to a powder thereof, kneading the resulting mixture and then molding the same into a molding product of a complicated shape and a high dimensional accuracy. Said binder should cause uniform shrinkage of the molding at the subsequent degreasing or firing step. However it is frequently observed that non-uniform dispersion of a binder, which is an organic material, in a ceramic, which is an inorganic material, brings about not only an insufficint strength or poor surface condition of an unfired molding but also industrially serious troubles such as cracking or non-uniform shrinkage of the molding at the degreasing or firing step.